Presents for Al
by Scottish-Psycho
Summary: Young Alphonse Elric wonders why it is that his dad never buys him gifts for his birthday... Can be set in both the original series or brotherhood.
"Okay, done," said a little Edward Elric as he finished drawing the transmutation circle.
He grabbed a big block of wood and placed it in the middle of the circle.  
"Just you watch Al, I'm gonna make you the best birthday present ever!" Ed exclaimed.  
Al watched on in anticipation as his brother slapped his hands down on the chalk circle. A beautiful, blue light illuminated the room, lighting up their faces as they watched the block of wood shift and change into something new.  
After a few seconds the blue light faded away, leaving a wooden toy train in the middle of the circle.  
Al grinned widely before leaping into the circle and snatching up the train.  
Trisha watched as Ed clambered into the circle to join Al .The two boys proceeded to make train noises and rolled the toy train across the floor making sure it worked properly.  
She gazed at the faces of the boys, delighted to see them so happy.  
Then, Al turned his head towards her, letting Ed play with the new toy, his laughter resounded around the room.  
"Mum, did dad send me a present?" Al asked.  
Ed stopped laughing. He placed the toy train back on the floor and went quiet.  
Trisha's heart sank into the pit of her stomach.  
How was she supposed to tell her son his dad hadn't got him a birthday present?  
He looked up at her with his big, hopeful eyes and she felt herself die a little inside.  
"I'm sorry Al, he must just be so busy that he forgot, but I'm sure that he wishes you the best for today," She replied, as gently as she could.  
Al's smile dimmed a little but it never left his face.  
"That's okay." Said Al, "After all, there are 365 days in the year, my birthday could be any one of those days. I understand if he forgot, I don't mind,"  
And Al turned around and picked up the train, acting as if nothing had happened. Trisha looked at Ed, he was unusually quiet and it wasn't hard for her to figure out why. Being the dependable older brother he was, he made sure that Al never noticed how quiet he was an how much it bothered him their father had forgotten Al's birthday.  
For the rest of the day Al, Ed and Winry played together with their friends. Al got plenty of presents and didn't seem to think about the fact that he was missing one from his dad, but Trisha knew that even though Al was fine, Ed was hiding just how angry he was.  
Later that evening after everyone had gone home and Trisha was tucking her sons into bed, she asked, "Did you have fun today, boys?"  
"Yeah!" Al exclaimed, enthusiastically, "It was great! I hope dad can come to my birthday party next year. Maybe we could send him a letter so he won't forget this time!"  
Trisha smiled warmly at her son.  
"Of course," She assured him, "but we've still got a whole year until your next birthday, maybe a bit closer to the time,"  
"Okay, mum."  
"Goodnight Al, Goodnight Ed," She whispered, giving them each a kiss on the head.  
"Goodnight," They chimed together.  
Trisha turned of the light and shut the door, then made her way down the stairs, sat outside and cried into the wind.

xXx

Trisha Elric turned over in the bed, it was 6:30am, but Trisha knew better than to think she was going to get any more sleep today.  
She lay in the bed awake for another few minutes, waiting for Ed and Al to enter the bedroom, and sure enough, the sound of feet scurrying across the floor just outside her door could be heard.  
Trisha readied herself for the ambush as her bedroom door swung open, ricocheting off the wall.  
"Mum! Mum! Wake up mum!" Her two sons cried.  
"Good morning boys. Why are you up so early today?" She replied.  
"Because it's Christmas!"  
"It is?"  
"Muuuuuuuuum! We have to go downstairs! We have to see what Santa brought us!"  
"Well, I heard that Mr. Santa Claus only brings presents to good children,"  
"We are good!" Al exclaimed.  
"Oh, really?" Trisha asked, dragging Al onto the bed and tickling him.  
Al's uncontrollable laughter echoed around the house as he begged his mother to have mercy and release him.  
When Trisha had stopped tickling Al the three of them made their way down the stairs of the house.  
Once the two boys laid their eyes on the big pile of presents they ran forward, plonking themselves down next to the tree and tearing the paper off of the parcels, revealing what was inside.  
And then, just like on his birthday, Al asked the question that made Trisha's heart break into a thousand tiny pieces.  
"Did dad send us any presents, mum?" He asked, gazing up at her, "I can forgive him for forgetting my birthday, but _everyone_ knows when Christmas is,"  
And he was right.  
Trisha didn't know one person who didn't know when Christmas was. How could she come up with an excuse this time? She couldn't use the same excuse as last time, Al would realize she was lying if her excuse was always the same. Even if Al never noticed, Ed certainly would, he wasn't as naïve as his brother.  
"Al, I think you missed one, under the tree. See? Right there. That one, "  
"I see it!" Al exclaimed, diving under the tree to retrieve the gift.  
Trisha could tell from the look on Ed's face said that he knew that she just couldn't bear to say that their dad hadn't gotten them gifts.  
But how would she tell them their dad didn't care enough to even send them a card let alone a present?  
Trisha did her best to banish all negative thoughts from her mind and instead she focused on making sure that her kids enjoyed their Christmas.  
From then on, Trisha always bought an extra present and labeled it _From Dad xx_.

 **Hello, guys!  
So, this story was based on something that happened to me, kinda. Yesterday, me and my mum sat in my kitchen and had a big heart-to-heart about my deadbeat dad. I once went 2 years without seeing my dad or having any contact with him "My birthday could be any day of the year," and "Everyone knows when Christmas is," are both things that I actually said to my mum. I really needed to get this off of my chest and did so in the form of a fanfic.  
Also, I know its nowhere near Christmas but for the sake of the fanfic, lets just forget that little fact.I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!  
Please review! :D**


End file.
